Cat Planet Cuties Generations II
by SithDan
Summary: A Possible sequel to Cat Planet Cuties Generations.
1. Flash-forward

June 22, 2109

Flash-forward

The date is now June 22, 2109, 54 years sense the U.T.F.R.* begin to explore and colonize other star systems; they U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have Designed New warships and invented New Technology. the U.T.F.R. has colonized 100 Planets in over 66 other star systems and have a population of over 25 billion inhabits in all their star systems spread across abroad 663 light year territory perimeter towards a little bit to the northwest and northeast. they have massively expanded their Board Galaxy Territory toward the Southeast and southwest part of the Milky Way. The U.T.F.R. determination and rate of Expansion has shocked all their Galactic neighbors because The U.T.F.R. have over the last 1/2 century have expanded their Galactic Territory and Influence to over 663 light years. The U.T.F.R. have reached the boarders of their Galactic Neighbors: The Cattian Republic, Drakon Republic, Leothtian Republic and the Akhubutian Federation Empire.

In Mid-July of 2109, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed and created their 11th generation warp dive to travel between the stars faster. the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers said that in theory that their 11th generation warp dive technology can warp space around a spacecraft at 11x's the speed of Light(meaning that it would take an interstellar spacecraft about 97.65625 years to travel across the Milky way galaxy) working around the E=MC2 equation to travel around the universe faster. They tested the Warp dive by have a Volunteer YP-901E scout ship and crew to test the Warp Crew of a Scout ship: John Jason under the command of Captain George Smith volunteer to test the 11th generation warp dive. they installing the Warp dive technology into the YP-901E scout ship and have the scout ship go to from earth to Alpha Centauri by using the Warp dive technology to see if their theory was proofed. they went to lower earth orbit and the Navigator Lieutenant Commander Timothy Francis of the Scout ship put in the course of Alpha Centauri and Activate the Warp dive.

A day, 13 hours, 23 minutes and 2 seconds plus or minus a few Milliseconds later the John Jason came out of sub-space and Lieutenant Commander Francis checked the coordinates on the computer and found that they have traveled over 4.37 light years in a day, 13 hours, 23 minutes and 2 seconds. they contacted the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers and told that the 11th generation warp dive worked. The John Carter return to Terra by using its warp dive and the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers gave the their 11th generation warp dive prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin massive producing it for all of the interstellar starship to have a Warp dive to travel around the universe. The U.T.F.R. government decided to begin sending Colonial transports to begin Colonize other star systems and decided that they would continue to send unman scientific probes with warp dives to pave the way for them to exploring the universe and in possible begin to colonized habitable planets with no Intelligence life forms.

* * *

In 2077 the Terraforming of Terra's(earth) second Planetary Neighbor: Venus is completed becoming a self-sustaining Planet like Earth with help from their Galactic Friendship ally: the Cattians and their scientists, engineers along with some Terran(human) scientists and Engineers. The Cattian terraforming technology terraformed of Venus give Venus a very powerfully strong planetary core inside of it to generate a planetary magnetic field around the Planet strong enough to protect it Life forms from Solar Radiation and other types of Radiation that might bombard the Planet's surface. Venus is covered by 65.35% water and 34.25% land and had 6 continents: 1 Roughly the size of Asia, 2 roughly the size of Australia, another roughly the size of Europe and finally the last 2 were the North and south Pole of the Planet roughly a little bit bigger than size of Antarctica for the South pole of Venus. Most of the Venus's continents(Except for it's north and south poles) were covered by roughly: 20% Forest, 25% Mountains, 20% Plains for raising farm animals and for Growing crops, 20% Desert and the remaining of the continents were Tundra's.

In Late 2077 the U.T.F.R. ordered all available Colonial transports ships in service to begin colonizing Venus. By 2100 Venus has a Population of over 491.053 Million and still growing from Colonial transports coming from Earth very day or very few days to transports as many Inhabits from Terra(Earth) because the Terra government is begin to set up Population control laws and that Terra's population is over 8.5 Billion inhabits living on Terra. when Venus was completed Terraformed by Cattian Terraforming Technology into A Self-Sustaining Planet like Terra they ordered all Available Colonial Transports in Service to Begin Colonizing Venus to send as many Inhabits from Terra to Venus to relief most of Terra's overcrowded areas to Moderate Crowded areas. By 2152 Venus would have a population of 2.125 Billion Inhabits(1/4 of Terra's (Earth's) Population) living of Venus.

* * *

In 2102 the Terraforming of Terra's(earth) 4th Planetary Neighbor: Mars is completed becoming a self-sustaining Planet like Earth with help from their Galactic Friendship ally: the Cattians and their scientists, engineers along with some Terran(human) scientists and Engineers. The Cattian's and human's used their terraforming technology to bring in enough Rocky Material from the Terra System Asteroid Belt Increase the mass of Mars to terraformed it and to give it a very powerfully strong planetary core inside of it to generate a planetary magnetic field around the Planet strong enough to protect it Life forms from Solar Radiation and other types of Radiation that might bombard the Planet's surface. Mars is covered by 60.5% water and 39.5% land and had 4 continents: 1 Roughly the size of North America, one roughly the size of Europe and finally the last 2 were the North and south Pole of the Planet roughly between the size of Greenland and Antarctica combined for the South pole of Mars. Most of the Mars's continents(Except for it's north and south poles) were covered by roughly: 15% Forest, 30% Mountains, 25% Plains for raising farm animals and for Growing crops, 25% Desert and the remaining of the continents were Tundra's.

In Late 2102 the U.T.F.R. ordered all available Colonial transports ships in service to begin colonizing Mars. By Mid-2103 Mars has a Population of over 20.996 Million and still growing from Colonial transports coming from Earth very day or very few days to transports as many Inhabits from Terra(Earth) because the Terra's population is over 7.083 Billion inhabits living on Terra. when Mars was completed Terraformed by Cattian Terraforming Technology into A Self-Sustaining Planet like Terra they ordered all Available Colonial Transports in Service to Begin Colonizing Mars to send as many Inhabits from Terra to Mars to relief most of Terra's overcrowded areas to Moderate Crowded areas. By 2177 Mars would have a population of 1.4343 Billion Inhabits(1/4 of Terra's (Earth's) Population) living of Mars.

As for Mars's moons: Phobos and Deimos, the Cattain's and Terran Scientists and Engineers have used the Cattian Terraforming Technology to redevelop Phobos and Deimos into stable Orbiting moons to help stabilized Mars's Planetary Axis's. Both Phobos and Deimos of been redeveloped into 2 moons each roughly 1/4 the size of Terra's Moon.

* * *

as of Mid-2109, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 5th Generation Advanced basic defensive, offensive Technology and Galactic warships to help defend themselves against any interstellar threat. they designed New Terran Galactic Scout ship Class called Thunder class scout ship or the YT-901E, Galactic Frigate class: John Wilson or TP-018E class, the Destroyer Class: Alekdsandr Vasilevsky or DH-091E Class; the Battleship class: Australia or JB-064E Class, the Carrier class: Bear or PV-087E class; The Robinson Cargo ship or JK-201B and their 4th Generation Galactic Colonial Transport class called the Kio Kakazu Class or BR-401D Class.

In Early 2100, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have developed their 5th generation fighter-spacecraft shield generation technology Prototype. they said in theory that the 5th fighter-Spacecraft Shield generation technology can produce a protective shields around a object strong to take 4 Anti-spacecraft turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing an Anti-spacecraft turret to see if the shields would hold for 4 shots and it. they give the Fighter-spacecraft shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing the 5th generation Advance Military defense Technology to give their U-Raptor-01 Fighter-spacecraft interceptor a better fighting change against any Human fighter-spacecraft or Interstellar fight-spacecraft Fighters.

at the same time of year, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 5th generation space interceptor fighter called the Utahraptor 01E spacecraft Fighter Interceptor or U-Raptor-01E. The U-Raptor-01E is 20.878 meters in length, 38.315 meters in width and 6.512 meters in height/depth. The U-Raptor-01E would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine(the sub-light engine can go 671 mile-per-a-second or .0000001 the speed of light meaning the U-Raptor-01E could go to the moon and back to earth in 685.842 seconds or 11.430 minutes) 2nd the U-Raptor-01E would have 2 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The U-Raptor-01E would have 20 Maneuvering Thrusters(4 thrusters on each wing and 12 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with other interstellar Fighters. The U-Raptor-01E fighter-Interceptor armaments were a pair of Miniature Anti-spacecraft Laser turrets and 5 I.S. missiles(to use to space combat) and 5 Planetary Missiles(to use in a Planetary atmosphere). they give the U-Raptor-01E Fighter interceptor Prototype to U.T.F.R. Government begin mass production the 5th Generation Fighter-spacecraft Interceptor to defend against any Terran(Human) or Interstellar threats.

late the same year, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have design their 5th Generation Interstellar Bomber Prototype called the Spino-01E Interstellar bomber. The Spino-01E is a little larger than it previous class, it is 78.6621 meters in length, 29.5967 meters in width and 15.851 meters in height. The Spino-01E Interstellar bomber would have crew of 4 to operation the Spino-01E bomber (pilot, co-pilot, bombardier, defensive systems operator). the Spino-01E bomber is powered by a Miniature fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems Reserve engineer from Alien Technology.

The Spino-01E bomber armaments be 5 I.S. missiles (to use in space battles above a Planet or in Space engages away from planets), 5 Planetary missiles and 13 Anti-starship cruiser missiles. The Spino-01E defenses would be a 5th Generation Fighter-spacecraft shield generation to generation defensive shields to protect it from enemy fire. The Spino-01E would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st a Sub-light Engine and 2nd 3 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. The Spino-01E would have 70 Maneuvering Thrusters(12 thrusters on each wing and 46 inside the mainframe) to move the fighter right, left, up and down while in outer space to operation better and to due space combat with interstellar Fighters. they give the Spino-01E Interstellar bomber Prototype to begin mass production the 5th Generation Interstellar bomber to attack any Terran(Human) Spacecraft or Interstellar spacecraft threats.

In Early-2101 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have developed their own 5th generation laser weapon systems like a massive Laser Anti-spacecraft turret. The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers said in theory that the Laser Anti-spacecraft turret design can Drain a high advanced Cattian Fighter spacecraft shield strength drain by 19.44% with each shot unlike conventional Projectile basic weapons had no effect on draining the High Advanced fighter spacecraft shield strength. they test the Anti-spacecraft Turret by firing a Cattian fighter Spacecraft the has it Shields up and fired. after 5 shorts the Cattian fighter spacecraft shields were down proving their Theory. they give the Anti-spacecraft turret Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing their Advance Military Technology to have to defend against any Human or Interstellar threats.

In Mid-2102, the U.T.F.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their own 5th generation Capital ship generation technology. they said in theory that the 5th Capital ship Shield generation technology can produce protective shields 25% stronger than its previous class. The 5th generation can produce Protective shields around an interstellar spacecraft strong enough to take 108 Capital ship-to-ship laser cannon turret hits before failing and making the ship valuable to enemy fire. they test their theory by firing a Capital Ship-to-ship laser cannon 11 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 90.18% and still could more of a pounding. they give the 5th generation Capital ship shield Generation Technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing the 5th generation Advance Military Capital ship defense Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the maybe Cattian Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

Late the same year, The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have designed their 5th generation massive ship-to-ship laser cannon system. they said in theory that the massive ship-to-ship laser cannon technology can produce a blast 25% more powerful than it previous class. The 5th generation Capital ship-to-ship cannon system are powerful enough to drain their 4th generation Capital ship defensive shields around an interstellar spacecraft by 2.5% for every shot. they test their theory by firing a massive ship-to-ship laser cannon 25 times and found that the capital ship shield strength was down to 62.5%. they give 5th generation Capital ship-to-ship laser Cannon Technology Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin producing the 5th generation Advance Military offensive Technology to protect any of their own interstellar spacecraft to explore the universe or Defend from any Human interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar spacecraft like the maybe the cattians Capital ships or from other interstellar threats.

In early 2103, the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers Redesigned their 3 advanced Fire arms into more Convert Designs: The Plasma Gun Pistol: J&H-01E, Plasma Semi-Automatic rifle: J&W-01E and the Plasma Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle: S&W-01D for the Terrans to complete with other Alien races fire arms. They invented the by the Both the Terran and Cattian Military scientists and engineers able to make a convert hand Plasma pistol gun and Rifle. The Plasma pistol weight about 5 lbs. The barrel of the Plasma Pistol was 25% smaller than it previous design and was made of the same Type of Metal like Material that assorted the heat form the Plasma Blast from the barrel. The Plasma gun had a reload magazine about the size as it's previous design that had oxygen air in it with a miniature Fusion(similar to the sun) powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 50 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The gun had a spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The camber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted. The Plasma Semi-automatic Rifle was designed similarly to a Military Semi-automatic Rifle and had the same fire systems as the Plasma pistol except for the Semi-automatic loading, reloading and firing systems.

The Terran Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle or S&W-01B Rifle for their Galactic ground forces to be more Effective against any possible interstellar threat. They were able to make more of a convert Fully Automatic Plasma Rifle designed Similarly to it's previous design. The S&W-01B Rifle weighted about 9.4245 lbs. or 4.27 Kgs went fully loaded. The barrel of the S&W-01D is 25% smaller then it previous designed and was made with the same Type of Metal like Material like their Plasma pistol and their Semi-Automatic Plasma Rifle that would assorted the heat form a Plasma Blast from the barrel. The S&W-01D has a Smaller Barrel size compared to their J&H-01E and J&WE it did less damage to an enemy combatant. They designed into the S&W-01D an Advance Full Automatic loading and reloading system into it to overcome this weakness by having the S&W-01B fired at a fast rate then both their J&H-01E and J&W-01E and Semi-automatic Rifle. The SM-01D had a reload magazine roughly the size as its previous design that had oxygen air in it with a miniature Fusion powered battery to power the gun; there was enough oxygen air to fire 45 Plasma shoots until the oxygen in the magazine clip to be refilled. The S&W-01D had a Fully automatic spark chamber inside of it to spark the oxygen. The automatic chamber also had an air tie plunger that the push the fire oxygen out of the gun to the target targeted.

* * *

In late 2101, the U.T.F.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their 5th Generation Scout ship class: Thunder class scout ship or the YT-901E to slowly replace the Striker class scout ship. they said that it would take 6 months and nearly 20 days to have a YT-901E constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The YP-901E is a little larger than it Previous class; the YP-901E is 381.251 meters in length, 116.18 meters in width and 88.537 meters in height/depth. the YP-901E would have a crew of 141 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry 461 passengers. the YP-901E is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems.

the YP-901E has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the YP-901E defenses were a 4th generation U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields and 54 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the YP-901E armaments: 30 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The YP-901E would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 2 Capital Sub-light Engines and 162 thrusters (to move the YP-901E Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 8 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the YP-901E to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere; 3rd the Latest Warp dive. they give the Thunder Class or the YP-901E Prototype to the U.T.F.R. Government begin mass production Terran's 2n generation interstellar spacecraft to defend against any Terran(Human) interstellar spacecraft or Alien Interstellar threat capital ships.

The U.T.F.R. government ordered a little more than 1/4 of their active Galactic shipyards assembling their New warships to begin production their 5th Generation Scout ship class called the Thunder Class or YP-901E Class quickly to have YP-901E's ready to explorer and defend their Galactic Territory from Any Interstellar threat. Now with 1/4 of their Active Galactic Shipyards assembling the YP-901E class it now took Roughly 4 days to have a YP-901E constructed and ready for service.

Late of the same year, the U.T.F.R. Scientists and engineers have designed their 5th Generation Cargo ship class: The Robinson ship or JK-201E to slowly replace the Caser class Cargo ship. The Robinson class or JK-201E would be Terran's 5th generation Interstellar Cargo ship. They said that it would take a year, 9 months, 8 days and nearly 21 1/2 hours to have a JK-201E constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The JK-201E is a larger than it previous class; the JK-201E is 1,237.612 meters in length, 74.25672 meters in width and 285.278 meters in height/depth. The JK-201E would have a crew of 748 crew-members to maintain ships systems and the ship can carry 170,170 tons of cargo. The JK-201E is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance defense systems, Advance Proportion systems and life support systems.

The JK-201B has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the JK-201B defenses were a 5th generation U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields and 193 Anti-spacecraft Laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The JK-201E would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 528 thrusters (to move the JK-201 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 29 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest Warp dive. they give the Robinson Class or the JK-201E cargo ship Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government begin mass production their 5th generation interstellar cargo ships.

The U.T.F.R. government ordered 1/3 of their Reserve Galactic shipyards not assembling their New warships to begin production their 5th Generation cargo ship: The Robinson ship or JK-201E quickly to have a JK-201E ready to transport cargo throughout their Galactic Territory. Now with 1/3 of their Active Galactic Shipyards assembling the JK-201E class it now took 18 days and a little more than 19 1/2 hours to have a JK-201E constructed and ready for service.

In Early 2102, The U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers designed their 5th generation deep space battlecruiser called the GT-601E Class or Liberation class to slower replace the GT-601D Class Battlecruiser. The U.T.F.R. Engineers said that it would take nearly 3 years to build one with just one Shipyard. The GT-601E class is 838.197 meters in length, 197.627 meters in width and 291.526 meters in Height/depth. The GT-601E would have a crew of 507 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The GT-601E 8 U-Raptor-01D fighter bays inside the main frame on the Port side and Starboard side of the Ship(1 in the middle of the ship's mainframe on each side and 2 near the of the ship mainframe on each side.): each could hold 9 U-Raptor-01D fighters for a total of 72 U-Raptor-01D spacecraft Fighters and 36 Spino-01D Bombers.

The GT-601B offensive weapon systems of the ship were 133 Mark VIII Missile tube launchers with an armory of Conventional Mark III, Mark VIII, Mark XIX Nuclear warheads, 400 Hydrogen Warheads and 3 ship-to-ship cannons. The GT-601E defensive systems were a 5th generation Capital ship generate to generation powerful defensive shields, roughly .6231 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 2 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and now with 300 Laser Anti-spacecraft turrets to shoot down enemy fighters and bombers. The GT-601E would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 5 Capital Sub-light Engines and 114 thrusters (to move the GT-601E Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 13 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel the Universe faster. they give the Liberation Class or the GT-601E Battlecruiser Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government begin mass production their 5th generation Battlecruiser.

The U.T.F.R. government ordered nearly 1/5 of their active Galactic shipyards assembling their New warships to begin production their 5th Generation GT-601E Class or Liberation class quickly to have GT-601E's ready to defend their Galactic Territory from any Interstellar threat. Now with nearly 1/5 of their Active Galactic Shipyards assembling the GT-601E class it now took Roughly a month to have a GT-601E constructed and ready for service.

In the mid of the Same year the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have Designed their 5th generation Galactic frigate: the John Wilson class or the TP-018E class to slowly replace the Marcos Daniels class Frigate. The U.T.F.R. engineers said that constructed and ready for service in a year, 5 months, 9 days and a little less than 5 3/4 hours at normal production at a single shipyard. The TP-018E is a little larger then it previous class. The TP-018E is 314.875 meters in length, 74.239 meters in width and 109.5105 meters in height/depth. The TP-018E would have a crew of 253 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The TP-018B is powered by a Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons and Advance Proportion systems. The TP-018E has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the TP-018E defenses were a 5th generation U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, .31155 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 1 shot from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 164 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the TP-018E armaments: a single ship-to-ship cannon and 66 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The TP-018E would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 3 Capital Sub-light Engines and 61 thrusters (to move the TP-018E Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 17 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel the Universe faster. they give the John Wilson Frigate or the TP-018E Prototype to U.T.F.R. government begin mass production to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The U.T.F.R. government ordered nearly another 1/4 of their active Galactic shipyards assembling their New warships to begin production their 5th Generation the John Wilson class or the TP-018E class quickly to have TP-018E's ready to defend their Galactic Territory from any Interstellar threat. Now with 1/4 of their Active Galactic Shipyards assembling the TP-018E class it now took Roughly 12 3/4 days to have a TP-018E constructed and ready for service.

In the mid of the same year the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have Developed their 5th generation Destroyer Class: Aleksandr Vasilevsky class or DH-091E Class to slowly replace the Mao Zedong class or DH-091D Class. they said that it would take a year and nearly 2 years, 2 months and nearly 19 hours to have an Aleksandr Vasilevsky destroyer or DH-091E constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The DH-091E is a little larger than the it's previous class. The DH-091B is 628.867 meters in length, 148.247 meters in width and 218.645 meters in height/depth. The DH-091E would have a crew of 381 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The DH-091E has 5 U-Raptor-01E fighter bays inside the main frame on the Port side and Starboard side of the Ship(1 in the middle of the ship's mainframe on each side and one near the of the ship mainframe on each side.): each could hold 9 U-Raptor-01E fighters for a total of 45 U-Raptor-01E spacecraft Fighters and 22 Spino-01E Bombers.

The DH-091E is powered by 3 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons, Advance defense system and Advance Proportion systems. The DH-091E has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The DH-091E defenses were a 5th generation U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, .4673 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take a shot from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 248 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The DH-091E armaments: 3 ship-to-ship cannons and 200 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The DH-091E would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 4 Capital Sub-light Engines and 85 thrusters (to move the DH-091E Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 36 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere 3rd the latest warp dive to the travel universe faster. they give the Aleksandr Vasilevsky destroyer or the DH-091E Prototype to the U.T.F.R. Government to begin mass production their 5th generation Galactic Destroyers to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The U.T.F.R. government ordered 1/8 of their active Galactic shipyards assembling their New warships to begin production their 5th Generation the Aleksandr Vasilevsky class or DH-091E Class quickly to have DH-091E's ready to defend their Galactic Territory from any Interstellar threat. Now with 1/8 of their Active Galactic Shipyards assembling the TP-018E class it now took Nearly a month to have a DH-091E constructed and ready for service.

In late the of the same year the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have developed their 5th generation Galactic Battleship class: Australia class or JB-064E Class to slowly replace the India class or JB-064D class. they said that it would take 4 years and nearly 8 days to have an Australia class battleship class or JB-064E constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The JB-064E is a little larger than it previous class. The JB-064E is 1,257.295 meters in length, 296.441 meters in width and 437.289 meters in height/depth. The JB-064E would have a crew of 1,394 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The JB-064E is powered by 4 Massive fusion Reactor to power its advance weapons, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. the JB-064E has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the JB-064E defenses were a 5th generation U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 2.18085 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating(that can take 8 shots from a Capital ship-to-ship cannon) and 494 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. the JB-064E armaments: 5 ship-to-ship cannon and 100 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles.

The JB-064E would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 8 Capital Sub-light Engines and 189 thrusters (to move the JB-094 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 23 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel the universe faster. 3 U-Raptor-01E hangers that can carry total of 27 U-Raptor-01E fighter spacecraft interceptors and 13 Spino-01E bombers. They give the United States Class Battleship or the JB-064E Prototype to the U.T.F.R. Government to begin mass production their 5th generation Galactic battleship to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The U.T.F.R. government ordered over 1/7 of their active Galactic shipyards assembling their New warships to begin production their 5th Generation the Australia class or JB-064E Class quickly to have JB-064E's ready to defend their Galactic Territory from any Interstellar threat. Now with 1/15 of their Active Galactic Shipyards assembling the JB-064E class it now took 2 months, 12 days and a little more than 14 1/3 hours to have a JB-064E constructed and ready for service.

In the Mid-2103 the U.T.F.R. scientists and engineers have Designed their 5th generation Galactic Carrier class: Panda Class or PV-087E class Carrier to Slowly Replace the Bear class or PV-087D class carriers. they said that it would take 4 years, 8 months and a little more than 12 days to have a PV-087E constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard. The PV-087E is a little larger than it previous class. The PV-087E is 1,566.587 meters in length, 701.5615 meters in width and 544.844 meters in height/depth. The PV-087E would have a crew of 3,485 crew-members to maintain ships systems. The PV-087E is powered by 5 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance weapons systems, advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems.

The PV-087E has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. The PV-087E defenses were a 5th generation U.T.F.R shield generator to generate powerful shields, 2.18085 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 292 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers. The PV-087B armaments: 2 single ship-to-ship cannon and 100 missile launch tubes to launch I.S. missiles among other missiles. The PV-087B would 3 Engine units installed it, 1st 9 Capital Sub-light Engines and 293 thrusters (to move the PV-087 Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 29 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Fighter to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere and 3rd the latest warp dive to travel. The PV-087E has 17 Massive aircraft hanger that can carry a total of 277 U-Raptor-01E fighter spacecraft interceptors and 138 Spino-01E bombers. They give the Panda carrier Class or the PV-087E Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government to begin mass production their 5th generation Galactic carriers to defend their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The U.T.F.R. government ordered the remainder of their active Galactic shipyards assembling their New warships to begin production their 5th Generation Panda Class or PV-087E class Carrier quickly to have PV-087E's ready to defend their Galactic Territory from any Interstellar threat. Now with remainder of their Active Galactic Shipyards assembling the PV-087E class it now took 3 months, 8 days and a little more than 3 hours to have a PV-087E constructed and ready for service.

In Mid 2103, the U.E.R. scientists and engineers have developed their 4th Generation Galactic Colonial Transport class called the Kio Kakazu Class or BR-401D class to slowly replace the Explorer class to use in transporting Massive Amounts of Colonists to seed other planets or Star systems for Terran's inside their home solar system or beyond it to other star system. they said that it would take a little more than 58 years, 4 months, 3 days and a little for than 5 1/2 hours to have a BR-401D constructed and ready for service at normal production at a single shipyard to have a BR-401D ready for service. The BR-401D is nearly 10x's the size as the U.T.F.R. Green pheasant class Spacecraft Carrier or the PV-087E class.

The BR-401D is 14,626.359 meters in length, 2925.2418 meters in width and 978.3517 meters in height/depth. the BR-401D would have a crew of 10,198 crew-members to maintain ships systems and can carry up to 20,367 Passengers to other planets of Star systems to Colonize. the BR-401D is powered by 5 Massive fusion Reactors to power its advance defense systems and Advance Proportion systems. The BR-401D has an Auxiliary bridge control, and a Galactic Map of the Galaxy, a Self-destruct system as a last resort and Escape pods to evacuate the ships crew. the BR-401D defenses were an 5th generation U.T.F.R. shield generator to generate powerful shields, 3.047 meters thick energy absorption armor Plating and 1,894 Anti-spacecraft laser turrets to shoot down enemy fighters or Bombers.

The BR-401D would 2 Engine units installed it, 1st 48 Capital Sub-light Engines and 2,840 thrusters (to move the BR-401D Right, left, and down in space), 2nd 231 traditional supersonic Jet engines for the Ship to move the craft inside a planets atmosphere. a single massive aircraft hanger that can carry 188 U-Raptor-01E fighter spacecraft interceptors and 24 scout ships to defend the ship from an enemy attack. they give the Kio Kakazu Class or BR-401D Class Prototype to the U.T.F.R. government begin mass production the Terran's 4th interstellar colonization to colonize other planets in their Solar System or other Star systems that they have Colonized or have meet other Intelligence Alien species that have mastered Space faring technology and made peaceful contact and have become allies.

The U.T.F.R. government ordered most of their Reserve Galactic shipyards not assembling their New warships to begin production their 4th Generation Galactic Colonial Transport class called the Universal Class or BR-401 Class quickly to have BR-401's ready when the U.T.F.R. Government would begin to colonized other Star systems. with most of their Reserve Galactic Shipyards assembling the BR-401D class it now took Roughly 7 months to have a BR-401D constructed and ready for service.

As of June 2109, The U.T.F.R. has over 324 of the latest Defense O.W.P's defending the Terra system and have another 652 Defense O.W.P's spread across their Galactic Territory to defend for a total of 976 O.W.P's defending their Galactic Territory from any interstellar threat. The U.T.F.R. have over 12 massive Galactic defensive Fleets made up over 793 YT-901E Class Scout ships, 198 TP-018E Class Frigates, 84 DH-091E Class Destroyers, 81 GT-601E Class Battlecruisers, 33 JB-064E class battleships, and 24 PV-087E along with 12,000 U-Raptor-01E fighters and 6,000 Spino-01E bombers to defend their Galactic Territory from any interstellar threat.

The Terran's have a Galactic fighter defense forces have over 38,250 U-Raptor-01E's and 19,125 Spino-01B bombers to defending the Terra system; along over 143,175 U-Raptor-01E's and 71,588 Spino-01E bombers for a total of 181,125 U-Ratpor-01E's and 90,563 Spino-01E bombers to defend their Galactic Territory from any Interstellar threats. They have over 17.45 million Terran troops, 174,500 tanks and 116,333 artillery Pieces on the Terra system; along over 14.449 million Terran Troops, 144,491 tanks and 96,326 Artillery Pieces for a total of 31.899 million Terran troops, 318,991 tanks and 212,660 artillery pieces to defend their Galactic Territory from any Interstellar Threats.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. stands for the United Terran Federation Republic


	2. UTFR New Military Galactic Section

U.T.F.R New Military Galactic Section

The year is now December 14, 2110 and the Military of the United Terran Federation Republic saw that their military ranks were too small for such a big universe to fight a major Galactic war if it breaks out. The U.T.F.R.* military decided to form a New Section to their military to bring in some new galactic ranks. This New Section was called the U.T.F.R. Galactic Space Navy. The Section was found by some of the military officers and personal of the Terran Planetary Air force and Navy. The Galactic space navy the new Ranks were Galactic Fleet Admiral, Galactic Admiral chief of space Navy Operations, Galactic Vice Admiral, Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half), and Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half). The Galactic Air Force included new galactic ranks into the air force: Galactic General of the Terran Federation Republic Galactic Air Force, Galactic general Air Force, Galactic Lieutenant General Air Force, Galactic Major General of Air Force, Galactic Brigadier General Air Force, and finally Planetary General of Air forces. This Knew military section and ranks made the Terran Federation Republic military more powerful but the Terran Federation Republic government said that they were not as powerful as them at that they must obey orders.

The first was a Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) was higher than the Rank of Fleet Admiral. A Galactic Rear admiral (lower half) would have all the Fleet admirals in their fleet to advise them and to maintain order in their Military forces. This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) paid him or her over a million dollars: 1,008,450 dollars each year. A Galactic Rear Admiral (lower Half) can have under their command 42-54 TP-018E's, 30-42 DH-091E, 20-28 GT-601E, 13-18 JB-064E, 8-12 PV-087E's, with 4,637-7,716 Terran Fighters and 2,319-3,858 bombers. A Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) would have all the lower upper Navy ranks like Fleet Admiral, Admiral Chief of naval Operations etc. under his or his Command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The other Galactic Rear admiral (upper half) was higher that the Galactic Rank of Galactic Rear admiral (lower half). This Galactic military Job Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) paid him or her over a million Dollars: 1,176, 525 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. A Galactic Rear admiral (upper half) would have the First Galactic Naval Rank and Fleet Admirals to help advise them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Rear admiral (upper half) could have under their command 54-66 TP-018E's, 42-54 DH-091E, 28-36 GT-601E, 18-23 JB-064E, 12-16 PV-087E's with 7,716-10,075 Terran Fighters and 3,858-5,037 bombers. A Galactic Rear Admiral (upper half) would have all the lower upper Navy ranks like Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half) Fleet Admiral, Admiral Chief of naval Operations etc. under his or his Command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The Next new military rank of the Navy was the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral. The rank of a Galactic Vice admiral was higher than both the ranks of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower and upper half). This Galactic military Job Galactic Vice admiral paid him or her over 1.25 million Dollars: 1,344,600 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Vice Admiral was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. A Galactic Vice Admiral would have the 2 lower Galactic Naval ranks to help advise them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Vice Admiral could have under them between 66-78 TP-018E's, 54-66 DH-091E, 36-44 GT-601E, 23-28 JB-064E, 16-20 PV-087E's with 10,075-12,434 Terran Fighters and 5,037-6,217 bombers.

The finally 2 new ranks of the military of Navy were Galactic Admiral Chief of space naval operations and Galactic Fleet Admiral. The Rank of Galactic Admiral chief of naval operations was higher than the rank of Galactic Vice Admiral but wasn't higher a Galactic Fleet admiral. This Galactic military Job Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval Operations paid him or her over 1.5 million dollars: 1,512,675 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval Operations was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. The Galactic Admiral of Space Naval operation would have the 3 lower Galactic Naval Ranks to help advise them and to maintain order in their Naval forces. A Galactic Admiral Chief of space naval operations under their command 78-90 TP-018E's, 66-78 DH-091E, 44-52 GT-601E, 28-33 JB-064E, 20-24 PV-087E's with 12,434-14,793 Terran fighters and 6,217-7,397 bombers.

The highest rank of the new military ranks of the Space navy would be the rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. The Galactic Fleet Admiral was higher than the rank of Galactic Admiral chief of Space Naval operations. This Galactic military Job paid him or her makes nearly 1.75 million dollars: 1,680,750 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Fleet Admiral was more due to act that it was a Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy. A Galactic Fleet Admiral would have 4 lower Galactic Naval Ranks to advise them and to maintain order in their Galactic Naval forces. A Galactic Fleet admiral could under their command 90-102 TP-018E's, 78-90 DH-091E, 52-60 GT-601E, 33-38 JB-064E, 24-28 PV-087E's with 14,793-16,191 Terran fighters and 7,397-8,096 bombers. A Galactic Fleet Admiral would have all the lower upper Navy ranks under his or her command to help them maintain organization in their Fleet.

The first new Galactic Air Force Military rank of the Terran Galactic Air Forces would be the rank of Galactic Planetary General of the Air Forces. The rank of Galactic Planetary General was higher a General of the air forces. This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Brigadier General Galactic Air Forces pays him or her over ¾ of a million dollars: 840,375 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Brigadier General air force was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Planetary General Air Forces would have under their command all the lower High command of Air forces (like General of the air force, Galactic general, Galactic Lieutenant General etc...) to advice the Planetary General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Planetary General could have from 16,914-28,190 + Aircraft, 928,017 to over 1.546 million active Personnel, 556,566-927,610 civilian personnel, 214,200-357,000 reserve Personnel and 320,100-533,500 Air Guard Personnel.

The next Galactic Air Force Military rank of the Terran Galactic Air Forces would be the rank of Galactic Brigadier General of the Air Forces. The rank of Galactic Brigadier General was higher a General of an air force Planetary air forces but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (lower half). This new Galactic military Job of Galactic Brigadier General Galactic Air Forces pays him or her over a million dollars: 1,008,450 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Brigadier General air force was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Brigadier General Air Forces would have under their command all the lower High command of Air force (like Planetary General of the air force, Galactic general, Galactic Lieutenant General etc...) to advice the Galactic Brigadier General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Planetary Galactic General Brigadier could have from 28,190-39,466 Aircraft, 1.546 million to over 2.165 million active Personnel, 927,610-1.298 million civilian personnel, 357,000-469,800 reserve Personnel and 533,500-746,900 Air Guard Personnel.

The Next Galactic military rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Major General. The rank of Galactic Major General was higher than the rank of Galactic Brigadier General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Upper half). The new Galactic military Job of Galactic Major General paid him or her over a million dollars: 1,176,525 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Major General was more due to act that it was a new Major Military to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Major General would have under their command the first Galactic Military Rank and all the lower High command of Air Force (like Galactic Brigadier General Air force, Planetary General Air force, General of the Air force etc...) to advice the Galactic Major General. A Galactic Major General could have from 39,466-50,742 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 2.165 million to over 2.784 million Active Personnel, 1.298 million to over 1.669 Civilian Personnel, 469,800-612,600 Reserve Personnel, 746,900-960,300 Air Guard Personnel.

The Next Galactic Military Rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic Lieutenant General. The Rank of Galactic Lieutenant General was higher than the rank of Galactic Major General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Vice Admiral. This Galactic military Job of Galactic Lieutenant General paid him or her over 1.25 million dollars: 1,344,600 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic Lieutenant was more due to act that it was a new Major Military rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic Lieutenant General would have only the First 2 Galactic Ranks (Galactic Brigadier General and Galactic Major General) to advice the Galactic Lieutenant General and to maintain order in their Military forces. The Galactic Lieutenant General of the Air force could have from 50,742-62,018 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 2.784 million to over 3.402 million Active Personnel, 1.669 million to over 2.040 million Civilian Personnel, 612,600-755,400 reserve personnel, 960,300-1.173 million Air Guard Personnel.

The next Galactic Military Rank of the Military would be the rank of Galactic General. The rank of Galactic General was higher than the rank of Galactic Lieutenant General but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Admiral Chief of Space Naval Operation. The Galactic military Job of Galactic General paid him or her over 1.5 million dollars: 1,512,675 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic General was more due to act that it was a new major rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic General would have the 3 lower Galactic Ranks to advice Galactic General and to maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General of the Air force could have from 62,018-73,294 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 3.402 million to over 3.661 million Active Personnel, 1.669 million to over 2.040 Civilian Personnel, 755,400-898,200 reserve personnel, 1,173 million-1.387 million Air Guard Personnel.

The finally rank of the Galactic Military rank of the Military would be the Rank of Galactic General of the Galactic Air forces. The Galactic General of the Galactic Air force is the highest military of the air force and was higher than a Galactic General, General of the air force but was equal to the new Galactic Navy rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. This Galactic military Job of Galactic General of the Army paid him or her over 1.5 million dollars: 1,680,750 dollars each year. The pay of a Galactic General of the Army was more due to act that it was a new major rank to give the Military more control in their bigger territory and responsibility in the Galaxy.

A Galactic General of the Army would have all 4 Lower Galactic Ranks to advice the Galactic General of the Army and to help maintain order in their Military forces. A Galactic General of the Air force could have from 73,294-84,570 planetary and spacecraft fighter and bombers, 3.661 million to over 3.920 million Active Personnel, 2.040 million to over 2.2 million Civilian Personnel, 898,200 to over 1.041 million reserve personnel 1.387 to over 1.600 million Air Guard Personnel.

The Terran Federation Republic Military Promoted General of the Air force, John Nelson to the Rank of Galactic General of the Air force due to his Experience in the Terran Federation Republic. They Promoted Air Force General Gabriel smith to the Rank of Galactic Air Force General to his experience with other alien races. They Promoted Newly Promoted Air Force General Mitchell Thomas to the rank of Galactic Air Force Lieutenant General to his experience with other alien races.

They Promoted Air force newly promoted Lieutenant General Pierce to the Rank of Galactic Air Force Major General to his experience with other alien races. They promoted Air Force General Albert Francisco to the rank of Galactic Air Force Brigadier General to his experience with other alien races. They promoted Air Force Major General Davis Robinson to the Rank of Galactic Planetary Air Force General to his experience with other alien races.

The Terran Federation Republic Promoted a few of their Galactic Fleet Admirals to the Rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral. One of the Fleet admirals of the Terran was Fleet Admiral Thomas Marcos and they promoted him to the Rank of Galactic Fleet Admiral due to his Experience and to the Tactics he uses to defend the U.T.F.R. lead the Terran Fleet to victory if Into a Major Galactic Space Naval war.

they Promoted a few of their Admiral Chief of Naval Operations Admiral Donna Henson to help their Galactic Fleet Admirals maintain order in the Terran Galactic Fleet. One of the Admirals of Chief of Naval Operations was: Admiral Arnold Donnelly that they promoted to the Rank of Galactic Admiral Chief of Galactic Naval operations to help Newly Promoted Galactic Fleet Admiral in Organizing the Terran Galactic Fleet.

They promoted a few of their Vice Admirals to the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral to help out the Galactic Admirals of chief Space Naval Operations with the Galactic Fleet Admirals to maintain order in the Terran Galactic Fleet. One of the Tau'ri Vice Admirals was Jessica Alexandria that they Promoted to the Rank of Galactic Vice Admiral to help maintain order in the Tau'ri Galactic Fleet.

They promoted a few of their Rear Admirals (Upper Half) to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Upper half) to help out the Galactic Vice Admirals, Galactic Admirals of chief Space Naval Operations and the Galactic Fleet Admirals to maintain order in the Terran Galactic Fleet. One of the Rear Admirals was: Admiral Yo Guan that they promoted to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Upper Half) to help maintain order in the Terran Galactic Fleet.

They promoted a few of their Rear Admirals (Lower Half) to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Lower half) to help out the Galactic Rear Admirals(Upper half), Vice Admirals, Admirals of chief Space Naval Operations, and the Galactic Fleet Admirals to maintain order in the Terran Galactic Fleet. One of the Rear Admirals (Lower Half) was Douglas Anderson that they promoted to the Rank of Galactic Rear Admiral (Lower) to help maintain order in the Terran Galactic Fleet.

* * *

*The U.T.F.R. stands for the United Terran Federation Republic


End file.
